La phobie de Halloween
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: TS de Pauline : Sanji a une phobie et le soir de Halloween, quelque chose qui va le traumatiser encore plus va arriver... 2ème partie le 31/10/2016...
1. La phobie de Halloween

**Salut ! Je republie cet OS à part parce que l'année dernière on m'avait demandé s'il y aurait une suite pour savoir si c'était vraiment Zoro ou pas (sorry pour le spoil XD) et bonne nouvelle ! La suite est en cours d'écriture ! J'avoue qu'au début j'avais pas trop d'idée mais heureusement que j'ai croisé le chemin de MiaoiFuki qui m'a donné l'idée pour la suite! Elle n'a pas encore publié de fics sur le site mais vous pouvez aller voir son blog Skyrock du même nom, je vous encourage à le faire, elle écrit bien ! Et normalement pour l'anniversaire de Zoro, elle va publier un OS (le 11 nov.), j'espère que vous irez voir et donnerez votre avis! Voilà!**

 **OS de moi-même Pauline pour ce fameux jour d'Halloween !**

 **Merci à Agathe de nous avoir corrigées !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La Phobie de Halloween**

Halloween… Cette fête inventée par les Anglais (oui j'ai vérifié sur wiki!)… Popularisée dans les années 20 aux USA et que la tradition populaire de nos jours veut que les enfants se déguisent en des personnages qui font et qu'ils aillent chercher des bonbons avec ce fameux « code » : Trick or treat! (farce ou friandise). C'est ce que croyait recevoir Sanji en ce soir d'Halloween, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela.

Il était assis dans le salon, regardant la télévision et poireauté avec son plat de bonbons. Il attendait accessoirement son amant qu'il rentre du dojo. Bah oui parce que Monsieur travaille même le samedi ! Donc le beau blond attendait tout ce beau monde en matant la télé. Quand vers 20h, alors qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors depuis une bonne heure, on sonna à la porte. Le blond sursauta puis alla ouvrir après s'être calmé. Il alla ouvrir et vit des enfants déguisés : le premier était en renne et le second en pirate avec un chapeau de paille.

« Même pas peur ! » se dit Sanji.

Les gamins crièrent :

\- Farce ou friandise ?

Le blondinet sourit puis partit chercher son saladier de bonbons. Il revint et en déposa une bonne grosse poignée dans les citrouilles que tenaient les enfants.

\- Merci ! Sourirent-ils puis ils partirent en courant chez les voisins.

Sanji les regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner s'installer dans le canapé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit encore et le blond sursauta une fois de plus. Décidément, Halloween le faisait stresser pour un rien !

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir mais il ne vit personne devant la porte. Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et regarda autour les autres maisons pour savoir si des gamins s'y trouvaient mais il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte, pas très rassuré quand même.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Ce fut un bruit sourd ce qui surpris davantage le cuisinier. Il alla tout de voir qui était-ce. Et comme tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer, si c'était une mauvaise blague ce n'était pas marrant _(NDR:ce cliché!_ ). Il referma et se réinstalla pour la troisième dans son sofa.

Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit des bruits suspects dans l'appartement comme des vases tomber et se casser. Il se leva prudemment et sans un bruit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où provenait les sons. Malgré son anxiété et sa peur, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, dans un grand fracas. Encore une fois, personne n'était dans la pièce mais il trouva bien un vase sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il regarda dans les autres pièces, toujours personne… Il stressa encore plus et appela son amant, il tomba sur messagerie alors il lui laissa un message vocale, inventant un prétexte bidon.

« Zoro, c'est moi dépêche toi de rentrer je t'attends pour manger… bisous, à tout à l'heure ».

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler et le vert savait que Sanji n'était pas très rassuré à Halloween alors pourquoi ne se dépêchait-il pas ?

Il se reposa devant la télé, se rongeant les ongles de stress.

Puis le téléphone sonna… sursaut de la part du blond. Il décrocha.

\- Allô ?… Allô ? … ALLÔ ?!

Personne au bout du fil… On se fichait de lui, obligé ! Il raccrocha, irrité et de plus en plus apeuré même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Non ! Ce devait juste être quelqu'un qui s'était trompé, oui ça devait sûrement être ça » c'est ce que se disait le blond pour se rassurer. Et Zoro qui n'était toujours pas rentré, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui et pour lui-même, tout seul. Il rappela son amant, il tomba encore sur sa messagerie.

Juste avant de poser ses fesses sur les coussins moelleux, du bruit se fit entendre dans sa chambre. De légers tremblements le prirent mais il les réprima et les ignora. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à pas de loup et ne vit personne… Il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce et sortit sans plus chercher. Plus le temps passait plus il paniquait, et ça c'était pas bon. De plus, il essayait d'arrêter la cigarette depuis que Zoro lui avait demandé mais là, il en avait besoin pour déstressé. Il allait exploser si il n'avait pas sa dose… Vite son paquet ! Mais où était-il ? Putain mais où le vert l'avait planqué ? Il en voit de toutes les couleurs dès qu'il arriverait !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rechercher plus longtemps… Une main se posa sur sa bouche violemment et un bras lui serra fortement la taille, l'empêchant de se débattre. Il reconnut tout de suite la force de son très cher amant mais plus violente que d'habitude, mais quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut son visage… Il fut plus surpris que jamais… ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il vit ce visage qu'il détestait tant, il en avait la phobie… Ce visage si monstrueux qui dès qu'il le voyait le faisait paniquer et trembler de peur… Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ce visage… maquillé tout de blanc, un grand sourire peint en rouge qui donnait l'impression de grande bouche, ces yeux aussi maquillés mais d'un noir foncé qui assombrissait son regard et le rendait encore plus effrayant, ses cheveux verts mis-longs… Ce sourire à vous en faire frissonner quand vous l'apercevez… Et ses bras qui l'encerclaient étaient vêtus de cette chemise violette et ses mains de gants noirs. Sanji avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar éveillé. SON pire cauchemar ! À ce moment là, le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était figé par la peur alors que son assaillant souriait à pleine dent comme si c'était sa prochaine proie. Il plongea alors sa tête dans le cou pâle, l'embrassant, le mordant et la réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il tenta de se débattre sans succès, sa taille bloquée par le bras puissant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sanji. » susurra l'homme maquillé, tout en léchant son cou de bas en haut.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de trembler, il était effrayé. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était bien Zoro dans ce déguisement tellement il était très ressemblant et sa voix tellement différente de l'accoutumé.

Le Joker continua ses baisers et sa main posée sur la taille fine, tira sur la chemise enfermée dans le pantalon. Il passa ses doigts sous celle-ci, il alla caresser ses boutons de chair. Le cuisinier fut surpris et commença à verser quelques larmes. Le déguisé les vit et tourna la tête vers Sanji qui fit de même et lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant. Le uke avait encore peur mais se laissa faire, il pouvait avoir confiance. Donc ce cher Joker reprit où il s'était arrêté, le blond trouvait que les gants sur son corps étaient agréables. Le tissu râpeux sur sa peau lui rappelait les doigts de Zoro, il ferma les yeux pour se l'imaginer, remplaçant cet horrible visage. Le cauchemar enleva sa main de la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui laissant au passage du maquillage rouge sur les lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait faire l'amour avec son pire cauchemar car, oui, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Marimo les emmena dans la chambre et fit glisser Sanji sur le lit sur le dos. Maintenant il avait ce visage terrifiant en face de lui. Joker vint l'embrasser sauvagement, brusquement, ce qui était tout le contraire de Zoro. Il commença à douter sur la vraie identité de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et si ce n'était vraiment pas Zoro ? Non ! Il rejeta cette hypothèse, ce ne pouvait être que lui… Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre. L'autre, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, déshabillait notre cuisinier. Il se retrouva très vite nu, son sexe malgré sa peur, dressé. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ça l'excitait terriblement de coucher avec son cauchemar. Le vert le contempla un instant, un sourire presque malsain sur le visage. Sanji fut légèrement apeuré face à celui-ci, décidément ça ne ressemblait pas à Zoro de se comporter de cette façon… Le seme fondit sur les tétons déjà bien durs du blondinet qui perdit le court de ses pensées à la caresse, il fallait dire que c'était son point sensible. Ses mains partirent dans les cheveux étrangement verts aux racines noires… Le doute s'installa encore plus dans la tête de Sanji qui tentait désespérément de réfléchir. Une des mains de son tortionnaire prit son sexe d'une main ferme et le serra plutôt fortement. Le blond lâcha un râle de plaisir et de douleur. Avant que de multiples questions reviennent dans son esprit, « l'inconnu » commença à le branler de manière rapide et mit son pouce sur son gland afin de le frustrer et ne pas qu'il jouisse. Quand au blond, il avait perdu la raison, il avait envie de jouir mais ne pouvait pas, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux bleus et supplia son amant :

« Zoro, arrête c'est pas drôle… Laisse moi venir ! »

Le vert se redressa pour regarder le blond dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas Zoro, je suis le Joker. »

Sanji fut soudainement pris de tremblements, il se débattit mais sans succès.

« Laisse moi partir ! Je… Arrête ! »

L'homme déguisé laissa le sexe de Sanji, qui jouit presque immédiatement dans un cri des plus sexys, pour se diriger vers son anneau de chair et y inséra un doigt sans prévenir. Le blond se crispa et serra les dents, la douleur présente. Il haletait et respirait fortement tant dis que le vert ne l'épargnait pas en commençant des mouvements. Le blondin gémissait de douleur mais un peu de plaisir tout de même, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre mais bon ce n'était pas une raison quand même ! Joker mit ses deux autres doigts d'un coup ce qui surpris en mal notre cuistot. Il avait mal et tentait bien de se détendre malgré les caresses encore présentes sur ses tétons. Puis le plaisir arriva comme une vague quand le tortionnaire toucha sa prostate : Sanji se cambra violemment et poussa un cri très peu masculin. Le Joker s'empressa de retirer ses doigts pour y placer sa verge à la place qu'il enfonça sans ménagement. Notre blondinet cria de plaisir car l'inconnu retoucha encore cette boule de nerfs si sensible à l'intérieur de lui. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas pour laisser souffler Sanji, il s'acharna en de grands coups de butoir sur ce point qui faisait voir les étoiles au blond. Celui-ci criait son plaisir de plus en plus fort, le clown l'embrassant toujours sans vergogne. Le cuisinier allait jouir quand encore une fois une main se referma sur le haut de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. C'était seulement quand l'autre fut au bord de la jouissance qu'il décida de lâcher son sexe. Sanji connut l'orgasme dévastateur et tira sur les cheveux de son vis à vis avec force pendant son extase. Ce dernier mordit le cou tendre du blondin tout en grognant son propre plaisir, y laissant une belle marque rouge. Il se retira puis observa son amant en dessous de lui qui s'était déjà endormi comme une masse. Il sourit de façon carnassière et sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, notre très cher blondinet se réveilla dans son lit, nu, quoi de plus normal après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Zoro était allongé à côté de lui, habillé de son bas de pyjama et sans maquillage. Lui aussi se réveilla au baiser que Sanji était en train de lui donner. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'empressa de serrer son amant contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses mèches blondes. « Il était tellement brute hier soir contrairement à l'habitude... » pensa Sanji. Il décida tout de même de lui poser des questions.

« Hier soir c'était pas drôle, Zoro ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Hier soir ? Mais quoi hier soir ? Je suis rentré tard et je t'ai retrouvé nu dans le lit ! »

Sanji resta bouche bée devant son amant.

« Arrête de me faire marcher ! T'étais déguisé en Joker et tu sais très bien que c'est ma pire frayeur ! »

Zoro, ébahi, fixa attentivement son vis à vis.

« Attends, quelqu'un d'autre t'a touché et t'a fait l'amour ? »

Le blond baissa la tête avant de se justifier.

« Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui me faisais une blague et puis je sais pas… j'avais l'impression que c'était toi... »

Sanji laissa échapper quelques larmes et le vert l'observa, stupéfait puis il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Sanji, je suis désolé, si j'avais su ! »

Il le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas toi ? » redemanda Sanji, tout de même inquiet.

\- Non... »

Le cuisinier se mit à sangloter, si il avait bien compris il venait de passer la nuit avec un autre homme que le mec avec qui il voulait passer sa vie. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors que Sanji se lamentait, Zoro fit un petit sourire que son amant ne vit pas…Un sourire carnassier et malsain qui voulait tout dire!

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu :p**


	2. La vengeance de Halloween

**Yooo ! ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté XD ! Bref je me ramène avec la suite de "la phobie de Halloween" comme y en a qui doutait :p !**

 **Il n'est pas encore corrigé, en fait je l'ai pas envoyé #Thug XD**  
 **Donc faites pas attention aux répétitions, désolée si y en a trop, et les fautes, et aussi c'est possible qu'il manque des mots XD la totale**

 **Sinon je remercie MiaoiFuki pour toutes les bonnes idées qu'elle m'a donnée !**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que c'est un minimum flippant pour halloween XD**

* * *

 **La vengeance de Halloween**

Un an plus tard, le dernier Halloween de Sanji l'avait marqué mais avec le temps, il avait fini par ne plus y penser et avait passé le cap, avec l'aide de Zoro. Cependant, plus la date du 31 octobre se rapprochait, plus il se sentait angoissé. Sa peur des clowns revenait à grands pas, le terrifiant quand il sortait, regardant tout le temps autour de lui. Alors Zoro l'accompagnait à son travail durant le mois d'octobre. Puis un matin il craqua.

— Sanji, faut que je te dise quelque chose… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Le blond le regarda, inquiet.

— Viens t'asseoir. Il tapota la place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur, là.

— J'aime pas te voir aussi paniqué comme ça, à l'approche du 31. Alors… Il inspira un grand coup et dit, c'était moi l'année dernière qui étais déguisé en Joker. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que le blond se leva, furieux. Il fallait s'y attendre.

— Putain Zoro, c'était toi ?! Comment t'as pu me faire ça alors que tu sais très bien que j'ai peur des clowns ! C'est encore pire maintenant par ta faute.

— Sanji, laisse moi t'expliquer. Je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais t'ai…

— Tais toi ! Je veux plus t'entendre. Tu me déçois.

Il prit sa veste et sortit, cette fois sans peur. Zoro soupira et se laissa tomber allongé sur le sofa. Il avait fait une grosse boulette cependant il était soulagé de lui avoir avoué, il n'aurait plus peur désormais de sortir dehors ou de rester seul.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sanji était rentré tard et Zoro l'attendait, angoissé qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Quand il entendit la porte, il rua vers celle-ci. Il vit son amant, fatigué et les yeux rouges.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ? J'étais inquiet. Dit-il avec soulagement.

— J'étais occupé et puis je voulais être seul. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me coucher.

Il enleva son blouson et prit la direction de la chambre.

— D'accord, j'arrive.

Le blond se retourna d'un coup.

— Non ! J'y vais seul. Tu n'as qu'à tenir compagnie au canapé.

— Mais mon ange…

La porte de leur chambre claqua brutalement.

Sanji se mit dos à celle-ci. Il ne faisait nul doute que Zoro tenait à lui mais il l'avait mérité et il ne le pardonnerait pas, enfin pas tout de suite. En plus, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

Les jours suivants, le vert laissa son blond tranquille. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter, à sa place, il aurait voulu qu'on lui foute la paix. Donc ils ne se parlaient peu. Par contre, le lendemain de leur dispute, le cuisinier avait dit à son amant qu'il ferait une fête dan leur appartement pour Halloween, que ça lui plaise ou non. Bien sûr, le vert avait accepté, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Puis il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, ça leur changerait les idées et peut-être qu'avec un peu d'alcool, Sanji voudrait que Zoro revienne dormir avec lui…

Ils avaient juste discuter de qui ils allaient inviter et le blond avait communiqué son envie de tout préparer avec Nami et Robin. Et depuis ce temps-là, aucun n'adressait la parole à l'autre ou alors le minimum.

* * *

Avec l'aide des filles, Sanji avait organisé la soirée. Ils n'avaient eu que des réponses positives à leurs invitations. Tout le monde serait là et il en était ravi.

Il avait pris du temps sur ses heures libres pour tout préparer. Les filles lui avaient demandé pourquoi il ne faisait pas cela avec Zoro et il avait tout déballé. Ses peurs paniques, la colère envers celui qu'il aimait et surtout sa déception. Elles l'écoutèrent puis Nami cracha sur son amant avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter. Il avait été dégueulasse avec lui mais il l'aimait, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'insulte. Alors Nami proposa à Sanji de se venger. Ils mirent en place un plan. Un plan qui ferait peur à Zoro comme jamais.

* * *

31 octobre. Jour de Halloween. Jour de fête aussi. Sanji s'était occupé toute la journée de la cuisine, à préparer tous ces petits fours et plats pour l'estomac de Luffy. Il avait préparé cela tout seul comme convenu et Nami et Robin étaient venues faire la décoration. Elles avaient mis des fausses toiles d'araignées partout, sur le canapé, les meubles, dans les coins… Il y avait aussi des citrouilles lanternes un peu partout dans la pièce principale. Des draps en forme de fantômes étaient pendus au plafond, des cadres de sorcières flippantes avaient été accrochés aux murs pour l'occasion et des fausses araignées étaient posées un peu sur tous les meubles et la table. Le blond avait spécialement préparé des cocktails, il y en avait des couleur orange, rouge sang, violet foncé et noir, d'autres étaient plus « bizarres », il y avait comme de la fumée blanche qui sortait. Dans les autres classiques, il avait rajouté des réglisses pour faire comme des pattes d'araignée qui sortent de la boisson, avec des fruits, il les avait découpés pour qu'ils aient une forme de cerveau qui flottaient. Il avait conçu des glaçons en forme de tête de mort et aussi, sur la plupart des verres, des filets de jus de fruits rouges coulaient comme si c'était du sang… Bref, il ne manquait pas d'imagination notre cuistot !

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se changèrent et revêtirent leur déguisement. Nami s'était déguisée en chat noir, tenue qui lui allait bien car elle était moulante et avait un masque sur les yeux avec moustaches blanches et un cerf tête en oreilles de chat. Le haut partait en décolleté plongeant, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, pour sûr qu'elle était sexy ! Robin avait choisi d'être une sorcière étonnamment ! Sa robe était longue et traînait un peu par terre et son décolleté descendant bas. Les manches de celle-ci étaient larges à partir du coude et elle avait mis un collier et du rouge à lèvres noirs. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés pour la soirée, tenaient un chapeau pointu ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Elle avait déniché un vieux ballet qui ressemblait à ceux des sorcières dans les films. Quand à Sanji, il avait opté pour un policier un peu zombifié. Il portait une chemise blanche déchirée aux manches, une veste bleue marine sans manche par-dessus avec écrit police sur son pectoral gauche, une cravate noire déchirée et un pantalon guère dans un meilleur état. Un képi était vissé sur sa tête et des chaussures montantes à ses pieds. Le tout tâché de rouge et pour un meilleur effet, il avait une matraque.

Après cela, ils vérifièrent tout et ajustèrent quelques détails dans la grande pièce joignant le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Ils admirèrent leur travail, fiers d'eux.

* * *

A 20h, leurs amis sonnèrent et Zoro n'était toujours pas là. D'un certain côté, il avait l'impression de revivre le dernier Halloween. Désormais, il savait que Zoro ne ferait plus ce genre de blague, enfin il l'espérait fortement. Il secoua la tête, éloignant ces pensées rebutantes. Il ouvrit alors à ses premiers amis arrivés. Il eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à reconnaître qui était avec Luffy, il s'avérait que c'était Usopp déguisé en momie… Il aurait du s'en douter avec le nez qui dépassait. Le garçon au chapeau de paille était en loup-garou, il avait seulement revêtu une chemise à carreaux rouge déchirée en bas et un masque de loup-garou ! Son chapeau de paille était toujours sur sa tête, permettant de le reconnaître facilement. Chopper avec eux était en citrouille et les filles et Sanji le trouvèrent trop mignon avec sa citrouille sur la tête, son visage non recouvert par le tissu. Ils étaient accompagnés de Ace, Sabo, Franky et Brook. Ace se faisait passer pour le diable avec ses cornes, sa cape noire à l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur, sa fourche et son costume rouge et noir. Sabo s'était « contenté » de mettre un costume de squelette qui était fluorescent dans la nuit. Brook n'avait pas cherché très loin, un drap blanc sur sa tête avec deux trous pour les yeux et un pour la bouche et le voilà en fantôme ! Et Franky avait fait plus compliqué que ses camarades. Il s'était coloré toutes les parties visibles de peau en vert, avait dessiné des cicatrices sur son visage et les bras. Il avait réussi l'illusion d'avoir des clous dans le crâne. Le tout avec un un tee-shit noir sous sa veste marron avec un pantalon noir et des énormes chaussures. Pas compliqué de deviner que c'était Frankenstein !

Ils se donnèrent une accolade et Luffy se rua presque aussitôt sur la table à manger décorée et remplie de nourriture et de marmite de cocktails ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la table que Sanji l'envoyait bouler dans le canapé d'un coup de pied.

— Mais Sanji ! Ça a l'air trop bon et j'ai faim ! Se plaignit le garçon.

— Non, tu attends que les autres arrivent. Ils vont rien avoir si tu commences maintenant. Voyant que le loup-garou allait répliquer, il lui dit : Non, pas de « mais ».

Le garçon s'assit dans le sofa et bouda, les bras croisés. Les autres se mirent à rire de la scène : un loup-garou qui boudait, on aura tout vu !

— Les gars, vous avez mis le paquet ce soir ! S'exclama Nami, plus à l'intention de Franky et Ace.

— Il faut ce qu'il faut pour une soirée Halloween, rit Ace.

A ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était le reste des invités qui débarquait, Kidd, Law et Killer. Le premier avait à peu près les mêmes vêtements que Ace, à la différence qu'il ne portait pas d'oreilles de diable ni de fourche mais une paire de dents pointues. Il incarnait le vampire. Le second se présentait en zombie, le visage plein de maquillage entre gris et noir et la bouche de rouge. Ses vêtement étaient déchirés, troués et tâchés de faux sang un peu de partout. Le dernier était en faucheuse, sans masque effrayant.

* * *

La musique emplit la pièce et la soirée commença malgré qu'il manquait Zoro à l'appel. Il arriva 15 minutes plus tard, costumé en un taulard. Combinaison orange qui moulait parfaitement son corps musclé. Sanji le trouva beau et sexy à la fois, la fermeture descendant sur son torse, dévoilant ses pectoraux. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un marteau comme si il venait de casser des pierres ! Il salua tous leurs amis d'une tape dans le dos et d'une bise pour les filles ainsi que Sanji, d'un bisous sur la joue. Il alla se servir un verre et tint compagnie à Luffy, Chopper et Usopp. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent des bêtises de leur ami. Le temps passa et il chercha Sanji du regard. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu s'était avec Nami et Robin et là… il n'était pas avec elles. Il jeta un œil aux invités et ne le trouva. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et fit le tour de l'appartement, ouvrit même les placards mais ne le trouva pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il demanda aux filles.

— Vous avez pas vu Sanji ? Il a disparu et il est nul part dans l'appart'.

— Désolée Zoro mais nous ne savons rien, il est parti aux toilettes tout à l'heure mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu, dit Robin avec son flegme habituel.

— Sanji est un grand garçon, tu n'as pas besoin de le surveiller H24, ajouta Nami.

Zoro grogna puis demanda aux autres. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis un moment.

Il l'appela mainte et mainte fois, il tomba sur son répondeur à chaque fois. Il laissa plusieurs messages et attendit, inquiet, son téléphone dans la main. Il rejoignit ses camarades cependant il ne parla pas et était absent.

* * *

— Zoro n'y a vu que du feu ! Se félicita Sanji. Il va voir ce que ça fait de flipper à mort… Puis il se mit à rire.

Il s'était éclipsé durant la soirée avec l'aide de Nami et de Robin. Tout doucement, il était sorti et avait pris la voiture de Robin qu'elle lui avait prêté pour ne pas se faire griller avec la sienne. Et leur plan était que Sanji s'en aille pour quelques jours dans une maison de vacances des parents de Robin. Le but : faire croire à Zoro que son amant avait disparu pour bien lui foutre les boules. Le blond savait que son vert tenait à lui, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Bref, une belle revanche d'après Sanji.

Il n'avait qu'une heure de route jusqu'à sa planque. Il roulait tranquillement sans se presser. Alors qu'il arrivait en bordures de forêt, il heurta quelqu'un. Il freina de toutes ses forces et une fois arrêté, il sortit de la voiture. Il y vit un homme blond, avec un manteau en plumes rose déchiqueté et son pantalon guère mieux, inconscient au sol voire mort. Il s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Son poux battait à cent à l'heure, il avait peur d'avoir tué une personne. Il mit deux doigts dans le cou de l'homme et tâta pour trouver son pouls. Rien… il ne sentit rien… Sa peau était froide, trop froide. D'un seul coup, l'homme ouvrit les yeux, il fixa Sanji. À ce moment-là, il eut peur car l'autre sourit dévoilant les quelques dents qu'il lui restait. Rapidement, il attrapa la main de Sanji et la mena vers sa bouche. Le cuisinier ne prit pas de temps pour réagir. Il se débattit et réussit à se relever pour lui mettre un coup de pied digne de ce nom. L'autre voulut se mettre debout mais un autre coup l'en empêcha. Alors il gémit et fit des bruits de bêtes. Sanji s'éloigna précipitamment pour monter dans sa voiture. Il se doutait que cet homme n'avait rien de normal, il ne semblait pas savoir parler, son cœur ne battait pas et il était vivant… La définition même d'un mort-vivant. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et roula sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa destination. L'espèce de zombie ne risquait pas de venir aussi loin.

* * *

Après s'être changé, il consulta ses messages. Pratiquement tous étaient de Zoro et ça le fit sourire. L'autre était de Nami.

« Zoro est tombé droit dans le piège !;D »)

Il lui répondit un smiley content puis il se posa dans le canapé devant la télé. C'était calme, ça lui faisait du bien. Toute la tension des dernières semaines tomba et il se détendit. Il se permit d'écouter les messages que son cher et tendre lui avait laissés. Il se sentit coupable après les avoir entendu puis il se reprit bien vite et se dit qu'il faisait cela pour se venger. La soirée passa tranquillement, la fatigue tombant, il alla dans une des chambres et s'endormit aussitôt couché.

* * *

Du côté de chez eux, la soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde était plus ou moins alcoolisé et riait de bon cœur. Sauf un. Zoro s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il commençait à se faire tard, il était déjà minuit passé et son amant ne revenait toujours pas. Il était parti depuis quelques heures déjà. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des films, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Il imaginait que Sanji s'était fait capturer, ou alors qu'il l'avait quitté pour un autre, ou qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital ou pire… Des images atroces emplissaient son cerveau ? Les filles tentaient bien que mal de le rassurer connaissant très bien la vérité. Il n'y croyait pas et il voulut qu'on le laisse tranquille. Seul Sanji avait la capacité de le réconforter.

* * *

BAAM ! Un grand bruit retentit dans toute la maison. Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

2h32 du matin, toujours aucune nouvelle. Les invités éméchés dansaient et braillaient. Zoro continuait encore et toujours d'appeler Sanji, sans réponse. Quand il allait abandonner, il reçut un coup de fil de lui. Il s'empressa de sortir pour répondre dans le silence.

— Putain Sanji, t'étais pas…

Il fut coupé par son amant.

— Zoro ! Faut que tu viennes, y a un mec bizarre que j'ai renversé et il m'a suivi. Je crois que c'est un mort-vivant, dit-il le souffle court.

— Je comprends rien. T'es où ?

— Zoro, viens m'aider, je t'en supplie. J'ai peur.

— Calme-toi Sanji ! Cria-t-il presque dans le combiné. Quand il entendit que l'autre s'était à peu près calmé, il reprit. T'es où ?

— Je… Dans… Il se mit à sangloter. Passe moi Robin, s'il te plaît.

Le vert respira un bon coup. Le cuistot en prendrait plein la tronche quand il rentrerait, si il rentre…

— C'est bon chiale pas, j'y vais.

Il ouvrit la porte, chercha des yeux les deux seules filles et il leur fit signe de venir.

— Quoi ? Demanda Nami, agacée.

Il donna le téléphone à Robin qui le prit. Ils commencèrent à parler. Pendant ce temps, Zoro expliqua la situation à Nami.

— C'est Sanji. Il a peur de quelqu'un, apparemment ce serait un mort-vivant. Il m' dit de lui passer Robin. Je comprends pas, il est où ? Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ?

La rousse détourna le regard, honteuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer mais je se fit interrompre par la brune, le visage grave.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit le sabreur.

— Sanji a un problème.

Elles lui expliquèrent tout, dans les moindres détails.

* * *

Le marimo fulminait sur place. Comment ils avaient pu faire ça ? Ok, il avait été idiot de faire cette « blague » à son amant mais de là à se venger pour le rendre inquiet au possible… Il n'y croyait pas. Et cette histoire de mort-vivant, si ça se trouve c'était un autre coup monté ! Il leur exprima son mécontentement puis leur avoua qu'il ne croyait pas à leur dernier plan.

— Zoro, tu dois nous croire, on ne l'a pas inventé, ce n'était pas prévu ! S'énerva la rousse.

Robin, encore avec le téléphone, le tendit.

— Tiens, vérifie par toi-même.

À peine eut il mis l'appareil à l'oreille que Sanji l'implorait.

— Zoro, je t'en supplie, crois-moi, c'était pas prévu ! Y a vraiment un mort-vivant autour de la maison. Tu dois me croire, Zoro !

Il était en pleurs.

— C'est bon, arrête de jouer la comédie. J'y crois pas à ton baratin.

— Zoro… Si tu m'aimes, tu dois me croire…

Cette phrase fit déglutir le vert. Était-il sérieux ? Probablement sinon il n'aurait pas dit cela.

— Ok, t'as gagné mais je te préviens, si en arrivant là-bas, y a rien et que c'était une blague… Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de rester avec un menteur toute ma vie.

— Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Ça paraît fou, un mort-vivant, moi-même, j'ai du mal à me convaincre mais je l'ai vu, touché même !

— D'accord. On arrive.

— Zoro, me laisse pas, j'ai peur… Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

— Je te le promets, répondit-il doucement.

Il ne raccrocha pas, gardant le contact avec le blond. Il partit prendre ses clés de voiture et son sabre et prévint les autres qu'il devait s'absenter avec les filles, il les autorisa à dormir ici. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions qu'il était parti.

Tous les trois grimpèrent dans l'auto. Robin, les guida. Tout du long, Nami tenait le portable et prenait des nouvelles de son ami, enfermé dans la maison. Un moment, ils crurent qu'il allait mourir de peur car il cria comme jamais. L'habitacle fut rempli de cris. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, le trajet leur sembla durer des heures. Le vert roulait vite, très vite, il se crispait sur le volant tellement il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir défendre son copain.

Parfois, le blond était essoufflé signe qu'il courrait ou qu'il était angoissé… ou les deux. On entendait des bruits, des portes qui claquent, des objets balancés par terre… Pas besoin d'images pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, la communication fut interrompue. Nami rappela plusieurs fois sans succès. De plus, ils croisèrent d'autres zombies sur le chemin menant vers la maison de campagne. Zoro échangea sa place avec celle de Robin qui prit le volant. Zoro dégaina son sabre et coupa la tête des affreux qu'il avait à portée de main. Quand ils arrivèrent, la baraque était entourée de ces montres. Il intima aux filles de rester enfermées dans la voiture alors que lui sortait pour les décapiter. Ils se fit encerclé et il ne perdit pas de temps pour les trancher d'un seul mouvement sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression que chaque il y en avait plus à l'entourer. Cependant, avec de l'acharnement, il réussit à se débarrasser de tous ceux qui étaient dehors. Manquait plus que ceux à l'intérieur. Il courut vers l'entrée, défoncée évidemment… Les filles le suivirent de près, attrapant un objet qu'elles trouvèrent pour se défendre. Zoro, en tête, dégommait tout ce qui passait devant lui. Comme il ne savait pas où était son cuistot, il criait son nom. Ils firent l'étage du bas tout en éliminant les bêtes. Ils vérifièrent dans chaque coin des pièces, chaque placard, sous chaque meuble. Personne ne se trouvait en bas. Ils montèrent en silence toujours sur leur garde. Ils ne s'attendirent par à ce qu'un des mort-vivants leur saute dessus d'un coup…

* * *

Sanji était au bord de la crise de panique. Il avait d'abord essayé d'échapper aux zombies en se cachant mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait surprendre alors qu'il courrait. Un lui avait sauté dessus au détour d'un couloir, c'était comme ça qu'il avait perdu son n'avait plus trop le choix et se battit. Les zombies revenaient encore plus nombreux. Quand il eut l'occasion de partir en courant, il le fit, il était épuisé. Il se cacha dans la salle de bain et ferma à double tour. Il ne trouva rien à glisser devant la porte pour la bloquer au cas où il y en ait un qui rentrerait. Puis il attendit, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté mais un coup dans la porte le sortit de sa torpeur. D'autres coups suivirent, il se leva, prêt à riposter si il le fallait. Un plus gros choc que les autres se fit entendre et la séparation entre lui et le reste du monde se brisa. Un bras passa dans le trou qui venait d'être fait et bougeait comme si il essayait d'attraper quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sanji recula au maximum dans la spacieuse salle de bain et s'arma du jet de la pomme de la baignoire. Il ouvrit le robinet à fond et aspergea la main. Celle-ci se dégagea cependant le zombie recula pour donner un coup d'épaule dans la porte et la faire céder. Malheureusement pour le blond, son idée ne fonctionna pas. Il éteignit l'eau et se mit en position de combat, il n'avait plus le choix. Quand le premier rentra dans la pièce, il lui fonça dessus et attaqua. Puis il entendit une voiture freiner fortement au loin, les secours étaient enfin arrivés !

* * *

Les trois secouristes recherchaient toujours Sanji à l'étage. Ils s'était débarrassés de la plupart de leurs ennemis et pourtant il en restait encore. Ils appelaient encore et encore Sanji qui ne répondaient pas.

Puis il virent un attroupement de zombies au bout du couloir. Ils se dépêchèrent et purent entendre des cris étouffés.

— Sanji ! Cria Zoro.

Les mort-vivants se retournèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers eux. Le vert s'arrêta pour se positionner et les affronter. Les monstres attaquèrent en même comme ils purent. Les deux jolies demoiselles ripostaient comme elles pouvaient, se faisant aider par Zoro quand il pouvait. Elles durent se battre comme jamais, la peur n'avait pas sa place ici sinon ils étaient faits. Alors elles donnèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient, décochant des coups de poing et pieds dans ces affreux êtres, et le sabreur les achevait après, histoire qu'aucun ne « revienne » à la vie. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la lumière dans le fond du couloir. Quand ils furent arrivés, Zoro observa quelques secondes la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sanji était allongé par terre, un zombie au manteau de plumes sur lui. Il essayait de se débattre comme il pouvait dans cette position mais n'arrivait à rien. L'autre essayait de le mordre dans le cou, sûrement pour qu'il devienne comme lui. Zoro ne perdit pas de temps pour lui couper la tête sans ménagement. Le cuistot grimaça à la vue du sang et dégagea le corps sur le côté. Il se releva rapidement et se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui venait de ramasser sa lame dans son fourreau. Il le serra fort contre lui tout en le réprimandant.

— Putain Sanji ! Je te jure que tu m'as foutu les frousses de ma vie, là !

Sanji rigola un petit peu.

— Comme ça on est quitte !

— Ouais bah je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.

— A ce propos, merci d'être venu m'aider… Chuchota-t-il.

— J'ai bien failli ne pas te croire, t'as de la chance que je t'aime. C'est incroyable quand même cette histoire.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro… Ouais, je sais pas d'où ils viennent mais j'ai cru que j'allais crever ici.

— Moi aussi j'ai cru mourir à chaque instant, se plaignit Nami, contrariée.

Le blond les regarda puis se détacha de Zoro pour aller leur tourner autour.

— Nami-san, Robin-chan ! Vous êtes venues me sauver ? Oh merci mes belles mellorines !

Robin sourit comme à son habitude.

— Ouais bah la prochaine fois, je ne mêlerai plus de vos affaires ! Ça m'apprendra tiens ! La rousse se retourna et sortit.

Le blond ajouta d'une voix mielleuse, agaçant son amant.

— Je vous ferai des bons petits plats pour me faire pardonner, Nami de mon cœur !

— Oï ! C'est bon ! c'est pas la peine de rentrer si c'est pour te pavaner devant les filles !

Sanji arrêta tout mouvement alors que Zoro passait devant lui pour repartir.

— Mais Marimo ! Y a seulement qu'à toi que je vais faire des gâteries… Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Le dit Marimo se stoppa net. Il rougit comme jamais. Sanji le rejoignit et rit doucement de sa tête. Il se pendit à son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui avait manqué depuis le temps qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

— Tu m'as manqué, bébé, avoua Zoro.

— Toi aussi mon chéri !

Ils se séparèrent et avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la sortie. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture. Par la même occasion, Sanji s'excusa auprès de Robin pour l'état de la maison.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji, je vais régler ça avec mes parents. Ils comprendront sûrement.

Elle lui sourit et il la remercia. Ils se mirent à parler de la nuit, ressassant les événements, Sanji racontant en détails ce qu'il avait vécu. Seule Robin écoutait, un sourire toujours collé à son visage. Les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu…

 **The End**

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? verdict ? ça fait peur ? dites ouiiiiii XD**

 **Joyeux Halloween et que les monstres viennent vous faire peur...**


End file.
